Shelley's Secret
by sammyjayne74
Summary: After 2 weeks since Daniel's recovery. Shelley finally tells Daniel what's wrong. Daniel has a surprise for Shelley during their anniversary. Contains original female character. Totally an AU. 3rd part to Vital Signs.


Shelley heard voices coming from the living room. Now she regretted having Vala over. If she were to tell Daniel what Shelley had been keeping a secret for the last two weeks, then the night she had planned wouldn't go the way she had hoped.

Luckily she had Sam to keep her in line. The colonel had agreed to keep Mia and Kennedy overnight, so she and Daniel could have some time to themselves. Whilst getting ready, Shelley had already decided that tonight was going to be the night. It was after all their wedding anniversary. That's why Shelley had wanted to wait. Knowing when the time was going to be perfect to tell Daniel the truth.

After coming back from Atlantis, Daniel's recovery had gone well and had been forced to sit out several of SG1's missions! Shelley had been pleased. Having him at home for more than a few hours a day was great for their daughters. Not seeing enough of their father, as it was.

There was a tap on her bedroom door, making her look up. For ten minutes she had been standing in front of her mirror, deciding on whether or not to wear the dress she had picked out. Or one of the other 5 out fits she had picked out. One dress in particular had

Sam's head peered around the door, smiling as she saw how nervous Shelley looked.

"Daniel's waiting," she said.

Sam closed the door behind her, entering the room, hoping to stop Daniel from peeking in.

"Is that what your wearing?"

Shelley nodded.

"It's the same one I wore on our first proper date!" she said. "I was so nervous that night, but he..."

Sam smiled, remembering what Shelley had told her about it. How the couple on the next table had managed to get an invite to their date. They'd sat for over an hour, listening to their conversation on how they'd first met etc. And they'd sat holding hands under the table.

"Well tonight, you don't have to be nervous. You know it all,"

Shelley nodded. She wished that she knew it all.

"After having 2 kids, I had to let it out a little."

"You still look great. Just go, have fun and relax."

The redhead nodded, again as she put in her ear rings. The ones that Daniel had brought her for their anniversary! They were pretty and from what he had told her, expensive, but worth every cent.

"Come on, you.." Sam said, raising her finger and urging her out of the bedroom.

Shelley followed behind, heading out in the living room. As soon as Daniel saw her, he stood up, not being able to take his eyes off her.

"Wow, Shell, you look, amazing," he said.

Vala turned her head, seeing the redhead standing behind her.

"You look very nice." She said. "Are you gonna tell him?" Vala mouthed back.

Shelley looked at her, unimpressed with her guest.

"So, you ready?" Daniel asked.

Shelley nodded, picking up her hand bang. Daniel stood behind her, wrapping her arm around her. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Let's go then."

Shelley turned towards Sam, a moment of panic setting in.

"If there's anything wrong with the girls, you've got the name of the restaurant. We can be back in 10 minutes."

Daniel shook his head at Sam, making sure his wife didn't notice. He and Sam had a plan. A plan to make the anniversary, a little better!

Daniel shuffled his wife out of the door.

~ # ~

Daniel had decided on a cab to the restaurant. He had planned on drinking and didn't want the hassle of not being able to drink. It was their anniversary after all. Daniel still couldn't believe it had been 7 years. Over a year of that spent apart, when he had been ascended. He wished that he could give that time back to her, somehow.

The restaurant Daniel had chosen wasn't special. It wasn't the restaurant he had taken her on their first date, or even any dates since.

Daniel saw the look on his wife's face as they entered. It wasn't just a restaurant, but a hotel as well. Their overnight bags had been brought to the hotel a few hours before, by Sam. Daniel suggested that they spend more time together. He had cheated death, once again and wanted to spend more time with his wife.

"Have you seen this place?" Shelley asked.

Her head looked around, busily checking out everyone else who entered. Feeling like a frump in a dress that she had no business being in. Of course she knew why she felt like this.

It was one of the reasons she wanted some alone time. To tell him what she had been hiding from him for the last few weeks.

Daniel held her hand tightly as they walked across the restaurant. The maître'd, waiting for them.

"Jackson, table for two," Daniel said.

The maître'd checked the reservations book, nodding as he saw their name.

"If you'd like to come this way," he said.

They followed behind. Shelley still looking around! Almost every single person in the room seemed a lot more used to eating in places like that. She felt so out of place. Normally a dinner for them would consist of fish sticks.

As the maître'd went to pull out Shelley's chair, Daniel got there first. Sitting his wife in the seat opposite him! She smiled, thanking him.

"Here are you menus,"

Shelley opened it, looking down at the expensive food in front of her. She watched as their escort returned to his post.

"Have you seen these prices? I can feed all 4 of us on some of these main courses, for a month."

"Hey, tonight, money is no object." Daniel said.

"You can't be serious,"

"Shell. It's our anniversary. After what I've been through lately, live a little,"

Daniel reached across the table, reaching for his wife's hand, holding it softly.

"But..."

"Like I said, no object."

Shelley looked around the restaurant. It was certainly the most extravagant place she had eaten in.

"Is this where you took Vala?" she asked.

Daniel smiled.

"No. Remember, you picked out that place." Daniel said.

The redhead nodded. Of course she hadn't forgotten. Just wanting a little fun at Vala's expense!

"Oh yes, I remember now. I picked it because the food was awful,"

"Luckily, that's not the case here!" Daniel said, looking back down at the menu. "So what are you having?"

Shelley looked at the menu. Half of dishes she hadn't had before. And the other half, she couldn't eat. Mainly because when she thought about it, she felt sick to her stomach.

They both looked up as the waiter walked across to their table. Very smartly dressed! Smarter than she'd ever seen a waiter look before! In his hand was a bottle of equally expensive champagne, which Daniel had ordered in advance.

"Compliments of the house," the waiter said, pouring the champagne into Daniel's glass.

Reaching up her hand, Shelley stopped him for filling up her glass.

"I'd just like water, thank you," she said.

Daniel looked confused, shaking his head.

"No, she'll have the champagne," he added.

His wife shook her head, furiously.

"No, I'll have water,"

The waiter looked at her and then at Daniel as they were caught in a battle of wills. Wandering who would win first, his money firmly on the wife!

"Very well," the waiter said. "Would you like to order now?"

Turning his direction to Daniel!

"Yes, I'd like the...."

Shelley starred at the menu in front of her. Not knowing what to eat. She knew how much trouble Daniel must have gone too, to get them into a restaurant like this. Not to mention the expense. This place was booked up for six months. Suddenly the waiter turned to Shelley. She hadn't even made up her mind, yet.

"I'll have the...."

Daniel watched her read the menu several times. Wondering what was taking her so long.

"The chicken salad," she finally said.

"Chicken salad and..." the waiter repeated.

"No, just the chicken salad!"

Shelley closed the menu, handing it back to the waiter.

"Very well!"

The waiter headed off in the direction of the kitchen, leaving Daniel even more confused.

"What are you doing? I told you, money's no object," he said.

"I know you went to a lot of trouble, but I'm not really all that hungry."

"Well I haven't seen you eat anything all day," Daniel said.

Shelley thought back to during the day, knowing that he was right.

"I had some cereal with the girls, this morning," she said.

Daniel studied her face. Something was wrong.

"What is it Shell, what's wrong?" he asked.

The redhead shook her head, trying put him off the scent.

"Nothing, why would there be anything wrong?"

"Well, it's our anniversary. One of the few nights we get to spent together, alone, and you're sitting there like it doesn't mean anything."

By the tone of his voice, Shelley could tell that he was becoming agitated.

"I'm sorry. Just with what's happened lately, me being in Atlantis, then you going to Atlantis, then you being hurt. I guess it's all got on top of me."

His eyebrow rose at her choice of words. Finding it incredibly naughty! He reached out his hand, placing it on top of Shelley's, giving her comfort.

"I'm here and I'm fine. So let's just enjoy ourselves. It's not going to last long, is it?"

She nodded in agreement, turning over her hand to squeeze Daniel's.

"It'll all be chaos by the time we get home so we should enjoy ourselves, why we can," she said.

They looked at each other across the table. Daniel recognised the dress from the moment she'd walked out into their living room. He'd been so nervous on their first date. Almost sure that she wasn't going to show up. Shelley had been about fifteen minutes late and by the time she turned up, his nervous had calmed, considerably.

"So how about a drink?" Daniel asked.

She sighed again. He wasn't going to let it drop. Shelley picked up the drinks menu again.

"How about a cocktail?" he asked.

Shelley shook her head. For some reason Vala popped into her head. They'd all been out a few times and usually Vala drank cocktails. Maybe it was Irish side of her, but she never really liked cocktails. Possibly during a special occasion, a girly night out, but not for a romantic dinner with her husband!

"I'm not really in the mood for drinking too much."

"Why not?" Daniel asked. "You do like to drink, Shell. Go on, maybe some more champagne."

"You know if I didn't know you better, I'd think you were trying to get me drunk!"

"Then it's a good thing you know me." Shelley smiled. "You don't have to get me drunk to get me into bed, you know."

"And what would I have to do?" Daniel asked, sipping his champagne.

"Now that wouldn't be much fun would it, if I had to tell you."

Shelley's foot slipped out of her shoe, reaching out and running the Daniel's calf. It moved higher, making him squirm in his seat.

"I think desert is definitely off the menu," he said.

"I'm sure we can find some use for desert."

There was that look in her eyes a look Daniel hadn't seen for a while. Since he'd been back from Atlantis, there hadn't been even time for a hello. Having been in the infirmary for the first few days and then given bed rest. Not that being in bed all day didn't have its perks. But, it was difficult to do anything. Everything hurt. Only now, the effects of the discharge beam were beginning to wear off, thankfully. Now he could enjoy being with his wife, again.

Shelley let her foot linger for a few minutes, before slipping it back in her shoe, her very expensive shoe.

During dinner, Shelley could barely eat her chicken salad, being more interested in Daniel's steak. Reaching over several times to grab a piece! It was a thing they did. She always wanted want he had on his plate and he let her.

They both looked up again as the waiter came to their table for the final time.

"Is there anything else?" he asked.

Shelley shook her head.

"No, thank you."

Daniel couldn't help but smile. Having one last surprise!

"Could you send the desert order to room 2150," he said.

The redhead's eyebrows rose, wandering what the hell he was talking about.

"Yes sir," the waiter said.

"What? You can't be serious, we can't stay here?"

Daniel stood from his chair, pushing it behind him. He pulled out Shelley's, chair.

"Oh yes we can. It's all arranged."

"But... we can't afford it."

"It's our anniversary, Shell. Believe me, we can afford it. Come on."

"But my..."

"It's all taken care of."

He took her hand, softly, leading her out of the restaurant and towards the reception.

It didn't take long to check in, although Daniel had already made the arrangements over the telephone, they'd wanted him to check in, in person.

~ # ~

Shelley was nervous. After dinner she had planned on telling Daniel what was wrong with her when they'd gone home. It was important. Something that important couldn't be put off any longer. It would have to be tonight, whatever else he had planned. Or maybe after it!

She stood nervously outside the room, waiting for the bell boy to let them in, so she could get it over with. Seeing Daniel reach in his pocket, handing him a generous tip, she went inside. Her overnight bag on the floor near the bed, next to Daniel's suit carrier!

The room was as big as their bedroom and living room put together. On the one side of was a fire that looked like it had only just been lit! And the bed was king sized. Scattered on the bed were roses, red roses. The botanist in her was mortified that they'd been sacrificed to make the room look romantic, but the loving wife in her was appreciative.

"This room is huge."

"Spared no expense," Daniel said, closing the door behind him, locking it.

Taking off his jacket, he laid it over a chair that was near the door.

"Don't say that,"

"Why? We can afford it, for once. You know when you get injured, the SGC sure do payout a lot."

"Well then," she said, turning to face him. "We should be very rich. I've had them nearly payout life insurance about 3 times."

Daniel had to laugh. Otherwise they wouldn't be able to get through it. He watched as she continued to look around the room, seeing another bottle of champagne cooling in an ice bucket on a nearby table.

"You want some of this now or... later?"

Shelley walked across the room towards the bed, picking up her overnight bag. She needed a distraction whilst she prepared herself for telling Daniel her secret. Sliding open the zip she reached inside, pulling out something seethru and skimpy. She held it up, showing it to her husband.

"Did you pick this out?"

For the first time tonight there was a look of innocence on his face.

"No. I asked Sam to pick something's out. Wasn't that a good idea?"

She smiled back at him. Of course it wasn't a bad thing. Looking sexy for her husband was never a bad thing. It was exactly what she needed.

"I'll be back in a minute," she said, heading into the bathroom with her night bag.

Daniel watched, not being able to get the smile off his face. Tonight was his lucky night! They'd never had a real honeymoon, so this was his way of making it up to her. The weeks that followed weren't easy, getting married and then having her husband ascending to another plain of existence. Not to mention the last few months. Shelley had come back from Atlantis, only to have him go back a few weeks later. Luckily his stay hadn't been as long as Shelley's. Daniel knew that he'd let her down, big time. Wanting to show her just how much he loves her.

"You know," he shouted. "As much as I love the girls, it's nice to get away. Just think in another 13 or so years, They'll be off at college and we might finally get more time alone."

"I guess," Shelley shouted back.

Daniel loosened his collar, taking off his tie.

After a few seconds, the bathroom door opened. Daniel's head turned. In the doorway, Shelley stood, wearing a pink flyaway baby doll.

"Wow... you look SO sexy," Daniel said.

Shelley's hair was loose around her shoulders. Knowing that Daniel liked it when her hair was down! He began to unbutton his shirt, walking across the room to her. There was nothing more than he wanted to do but to touch her.

"You're so beautiful, do you know that," Daniel said, brushing the hair from her eyes.

Shelley's face was flushed. She closed her eyes as his hand gently caressed her cheek.

"I've been waiting for this for two weeks. Two nights together, without the sgc and without the girls. Just me, you and a king-sized bed!"

Daniel moved closer and began to run his hand down the exposed skin of Shelley's stomach. The redhead flinched, pulling back, moving across the room, away from Daniel.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"I can't.. I can't carry on lying to you like this."

"Lying? What is it?"

Daniel was confused. He thought that tonight was going to be special. The way she was dressed, gave little to the imagination. It was there anniversary and the first time in ages that they'd been alone together.

Shelley sat on the edge of the bed, covering herself up with a sheet from the bed.

"When you touched me, i..."

"It's not like I haven't touched you there before and you certainly have never complained."

"I know, it's not you, it's me!"

Daniel shook his head. He'd definitely heard that before, but never from Shelley. Sitting on a nearby chair, Daniel sighed. Not having a clue as to what was going on.

"I just wanted tonight to be special," he said. "It's our anniversary. The one night we can get away from the girls. Probably the one night a year till they go to college."

Tears began to roll down Shelley's eyes. Daniel was becoming more confused.

"What, what is it? Is there..."

Daniel didn't want to say it. Didn't want to actually say what he was thinking. After all the time she had spent on Atlantis, she could have easily found someone else. But since he went there just after she returned, it probably wasn't easy for her to tell him.

Shelley shook her head, furiously.

"No, of course not. It's just that what you were saying, about the girls and when they go off to college. Then we might be able to spent some time together. And you spending all that money on tonight when we could spend it on something else."

As she said the words, more tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"So?"

"Did you ever see that episode of The Simpsons, when they were talking about how Maggie was born?"

A blank expression appeared on Daniel's face.

"You really are Jack O'Neill's sister, aren't you?"

Shelley shook her head, shaking away his remark.

"How Homer quit his job at the power plant and got a job at the Bowlarama! The job he loved. Everything was going great, everything was falling into place, and everything was perfect. Then, Marge got..."

Shelley looked at him, hoping that Daniel would fill in the blanks for her.

"Pregnant," Daniel finished for her.

Then it clicked. The secret she had been keeping from him. The reason why she didn't have a drink with dinner and how everything on the menu made her feel queasy, even her own dinner! And that's why she finally ate Daniel's, instead.

"You're pregnant."

She nodded slowly. A weight finally lifted off her shoulders. He strode across the room, sitting on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry. I know I should have told you before now, but. What with you going back to Atlantis and then you being hurt... I tried."

"How long?"

Shelley took a long pause before answering.

"About 3 months."

"3 months. That was about when..."

"I came back from Atlantis," she added. "You couldn't wait, remember."

Daniel smiled, remembering the night she came home. How Sam had, had the girls for the night! Giving them a little peace and quiet!

"Of course I remember. That's what I wanted tonight to be like."

"I know you did. I'm sorry, you're not angry, are you. I know we talked about trying but..."

Turning to look at her, Daniel took her hand, holding it softly.

"We did,"

Daniel wiped the tears from her cheek.

"It is a bit of a shock, but... Were gonna have a baby." Daniel said.

His hand lowered to her stomach again. Shelley held it in place with her own hand.

"So you're not upset?"

"No," he whispered. "How could I be?"

Shelley smiled, feeling his hand on her belly. It was nice. Daniel moved in closer, kissing her softly. Shelley raised her free hand, running her finger thru his hair. He moaned, moving up his hand up her body, feeling her soft skin underneath.

"Remember when I was pregnant with Kennedy, how..."

"Horny?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh I remember," Daniel finished off.

Shelley fell back on to the bed, feeling his hands all over her. Now she could enjoy the rest of the night. Just the way Daniel had intended.


End file.
